


Teasing My Alpha

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Possessive Jensen, Talk of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared likes to tease his alpha, to bring out his possessive side and no one does that faster than Stephen Amell.





	Teasing My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote original posted on my tumblr as a result of Jared calling Stephen the most handsome man on tv and Jensen appearing out of nowhere.

Jared knew he shouldn’t they were in public and Stephen is his friend but no one brought out the jealousy and possessiveness in Jensen like the other alpha did. Jared couldn’t help it, nothing made him hotter or turned him on faster than his alpha staking his claim, reminding everyone that Jared was Jensen’s boy. 

“Most handsome man on TV right here.” 

And Jared wasn’t lying Stephen was a good looking man but no one beat Jensen in looks at least not in his eyes, his alpha was sex on legs. 

The moment the words fell from his lips Jared felt a low growl course through his and Jensen’s bond right before he felt the air change as his alpha appeared.

Jensen knew what his omega was doing, he didn’t like it but he knew that Jared was just trying to rile him up, to bring his alpha side out. A smirk curled at his lips his boy did love it when he got all possessive over him.

“You are going to have a sore and red ass tonight boy when I get through with you,” Jensen growled low enough so the mics couldn’t pick them up, this wasn’t the first time that Jared had done something like this in public and it wouldn’t be the last and as much as Jensen would love to bend Jared over and show everyone, to show Amell that Jared is his but he won’t after all he doesn’t like to share. 

The flare of lust that appeared in Jared’s eyes before he lifted his finger to his mouth proved to Jensen that this is what his boy had wanted, to bring out his possessive and jealous side. The spanking he had planned for his boy was only the beginning. 


End file.
